Airplanes
by SeddieDestiny
Summary: Sam gets abused everyday by her mother... to take away the abusive pain, she cuts herself... in her depression and pain... she wishes upon a shooting 'star' for someone to save her... M for violence...
1. My Homelife

_**Airplanes**_

**A/N- Like my other story, this story is based off a song. (B.o.B, ft Haley Williams- Airplanes) it's gonna be a bit depressing… The song itself is depressing as well as "romantic…"**

**M Rating for the… well you'll see… [Sorry… for those who love Sam…I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY!] Trust me… I didn't even want to do this story…**

**The feelings that it invokes is just… overwhelming…**

**I'm not being selfish… I'm a Sam lover… its just… I don't like the feelings accompanied with this type of story…**

**Always gonna be a Seddie though… (bit super naturally)**

**Don't know if I'm gonna write another chapter…**

**Depends if the story/readers needs/wants one…**

**Chapter **_**One?**_**- **_My Homelife_

A hug and a "How was your day?" is what normal people get when they come home. At least, that's what I hear it's like on TV. Parents that care where you were, parents that care about your day, parents that love you. My home was nothing like the normal families on TV. My parents didn't care where I was. My parents didn't hug or kiss me. My parents didn't give a shit about my future. Maybe that's why I always left it. Left it for at least some sense of happiness. One step into the house and you will hear a yell. A yell that doesn't seem like actual words. To the left of the front door, you'd see a room littered with old food and rats and other little rodents. The place was a shit hole for the homeless and homely(**A/N- I believe that's considered an insult**). To your right, you'd see a kitchen that was never cleaned and rarely used. As I walked down the hall, the yell occurred again. I looked to my left and stared at a picture of me and my sister. I smiled knowing that she was far away from this disgusting place. She was probably making the best of her life. I trudged down the hall towards my room. The yell occurred again, louder, still inaudible. When I reached my bedroom door, I was pushed inside. As fell to the floor with a thud. The woman I called mother stood at my door taking a drag from her cigarette. She stepped inside and grabbed my hair. She pulled me to her room further down the hall, never letting go of my hair. I couldn't get any footing, so she basically dragged me down the hall. When we got to her room, she took the lit cigarette out of her mouth and used my arm as her ashtray. She pushed her cigarette hard into my arm, burning me. I tried not to scream, knowing she would beat me if I did, sadly the pain was unbearable and I let out a squeak. As soon as she heard the squeak, she backslapped me. I let out a tear when my face was away from her. When she finished burning my skin, she threw the cigarette away. Still holding my arm tightly, she began to give me a flurry of backslaps.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME WHEN I CALLED FOR YOU!" she asked as she slapped.

I stayed silent, nothing I could say would make her stop slapping me. My excuses meant nothing to her. Even if it were to be true, she'd slap me for the fun of it. At least if she continued now, there would be a reason. Soon he backslaps became punches. I couldn't run, if I did where would I go? The pain couldn't last long. She would do this for a quarter of an hour everyday. I've grown used to it, but still afraid of it. When the fifteen minutes were up, she let go of my arm and began to kick me. The pain can never be described. She would mix up where she would kick. Tonight, it was my legs first. Kicking until bruises appeared. Then, my chest. She repeated for about five minutes. Last, as a special present not for me, she stomped on my head. By the time she was done, I couldn't walk, my breathing was difficult, and I could barely see.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" she yelled as she walked to her bed.

Since my legs were crippled, I crawled out of her room. By the time I was out of her room, I closed her door. I pulled my way up to stand. When I was sort of able to walk, I hobbled to my room. The few yards it takes to get from my room to my mothers was like an eternity. When I touched the door knob of my room, I felt like I had just opened my friend's door and the first thing I saw was the funny looking boy sitting on the couch staring at some television show called 'Celebrities Under Water.' He always had this smile that made the oxygen disappear and that his smile was what you needed to get through a single day. I stared at him so much that his face was soon engraved in my mind. When I opened the door, I looked around my room. On the walls were posters of bands I liked, a poster of a Japanese symbol that meant love. I stared at a special picture of me and my friends. I stagger over to it. I was in the middle, holding on to my friends. I looked at my left holding onto a little girl with brunette hair and a red hair clip. She was wearing a light blue silk short sleeve shirt, skin-tight blue jeans, and a pair of sandals. My lfet hand was on her left arm holding it with her own hand.

"Carly…" I whispered to myself as I pointed at her picture.

I looked to my right. I just stared at him… I didn't care what he wore. Whatever he wore was good to me. But I might as well tell you… He was wearing a black and blue striped long sleeve shirt, with light brown Cargo pants. My arm was around his waist holding him tightly. I don't think he noticed where my hand was when we took this picture. I loved the boy in this picture. He was like the angel that was sent for me. Tears fell as I looked at his smile again.

"Freddie… I am… so… in love with you,… you wouldn't even believe how much…"

I laugh to myself as I stared at myself. I was holding onto them tightly for a reason… I didn't want them to leave. I was wearing a dark purple zipper-up with Capri shorts and converse shoes. I was in love with this picture. It was a picture of us all getting along together. Spencer took this picture, the day we all went to the Californian boardwalk for the day. My tears fell faster as I remembered that day. (**A/N- I'll write a separate story if you guys really want to know what happened, Why they all got along…**) I plucked the picture from it's nail to reveal my secret vault. I pulled out the metal box that was housed behind the picture I loved. I hobbled over to my bed and sat the metal box upon my lap. As I open the metal box, I take a deep breath.

I see a razor blade, a pack of sterilized bandages and a bottle filled with alcohol. I touch the razor and look at it for a couple of minutes. I stand up and slip off my blue jeans and dark red, long sleeve shirt. I leave my dark blue panties and bra on. I sit back down with razor in hand. I sit there for a second before I painfully slide onto the floor. I pulled my left leg to my chest and feel the 10 puffy lines I have done in the past couple of weeks. I close my eyes and try to remember something happy. I lowered my left leg and pulled my right leg to my chest. I felt my inner thigh and smiled at the innocence of this leg. It had not seen a razor and had not been touched by one. I lowered my right leg and hugged myself. As I bit my lip, I cut a line on my left hip. Tears fell in waves as the pain hit every inch of my body. I put the razor in my other hand and hugged myself again, repeating the process on the other side. When I was done, I dropped the razor onto the floor. I grabbed my metal box and pulled out my bottle filled with alcohol. I drenched my hip in the alcohol and yelped at the sting. Blood covered the floor, as if a bowl of fruit punch had been spilled. I quickly grabbed the sterile cloth and began to wrap it around my waist. By the time I was done, I was in pain from the beating and the cutting. I stuffed all the objects into the metal box, got up and walked over to the picture I loved. I put the metal box back into the hole and replaced the picture back to its home. As I looked at the picture once more, I cried.

'They don't know… I don't want them to know…' I go to my desk and pick up some random picture and walk back over to the picture I love. I take the picture from its home and replace it with the stupid picture I had of me frowning sitting next to Freddie. As I look at the happiness in the picture, I walk over to my bed. I lay down in the fetal position looking at the picture. I hold the picture close to me and look out the window to my right. I look at a star that was moving.

"I wish… Freddie would call me… and explain to me why he needs me in his life… Why I deserve to live one second longer…" I wish upon that moving star. I stare at that star for a long time. I repeat the same sentence over and over until the sentence is engraved into my mind. I sat there for 10 minutes before I realized that the 'star' I had been wishing upon… was really just some random airplane. I closed my eyes and cried holding onto the picture tighter and tighter.

"Freddie… call… please…" tears fell fast and hard. They began to hurt. I gripped my eyes tighter.

"Freddie… please…" she begged… she pleaded.

I held the picture closer. Almost making it apart of me.

***KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK***

I gripped the picture tighter. I thought it was my mother at my door.

***KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK***

I opened her eyes when I realized it wasn't my mother. I jumped off my bed, but gripped my hips from the stinging pain. I opened my bedroom door and looked right, towards the door. A shadow was cast upon the left window. I turned around and looked at my airplane clock. The red digits read _**11:59 pm**_. I leered back at the door and saw the shadow still standing there. I slowly limped down the hallway. Before I opened my front door, I cleaned herself up myself as best she could. Sadly, there was no way to cover up the bruises on my face.

The second I opened up the door, the clock chimed. _**12:00 am midnight. **_Light had blinded me. I lifted up my left arm trying to deflect at least some of the light. As the light soon dimmed. I looked at who was there. The boy was in a dark blue long sleeve shirt with black pants.

"Hey, Sam… What's up?" he had asked in his innocent voice.

"Freddie… What are you doing here? It's like… 12:00" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah… so? I wanted to see you…" He said in that little funny voice as he smiled that oxygen stealing smile.

"Well You've seen me… BYE!" I went to my walled self. As I tried to close the door before he could see the bruises on my face, he caught it.

"Wait… why do you have bruises on your face?" he asked gripping the closing door.

"No reason…" 'It would only cause him pain… I don't want that.' I thought to myself.

"Did… Did your mother do that to you?…" he asked.

I looked away. Anger gripped him. He pushed the front door open and grabbed me to make sure I didn't hit the wall. As he wrapped his arms around me, I felt in a bit of heaven. But he was angry, more like pissed.

He gently moved me out of the way and trudged down my hallway. I followed behind him as quickly as I could. By the time I got to my mother's room, he was on the floor.

"Freddie!…" I screamed.

"You know this little fucker! You BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She began to walk towards me.

Before I knew it, my mother was on the ground. Freddie had attacked her from behind. He had pushed her to the ground. In that one push, her head had hit the desk and she had been left unconscious (**A/N- still alive…=( I'm not allowed to have characters I love kill… unless needed to**) Freddie grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to leave. Before I left, I told him that I needed some stuff from my room. I grabbed a red backpack and proceeded to insert items into my bag. I grabbed my Airplane clock, the picture of Me, Carly, and Freddie. And before I left my room, I looked at the picture of me frowning at Freddie that now housed the metal box. I strode over to the picture and picked it up from its new home and looked at the hole in my wall. Inside the hole was my metal box. I took a deep breath and picked it up and put it in my red bag in the front pocket. I zipped up everything quickly. After a few minutes of grabbing a bunch of clothes, I left my room and closed it. I turned to my right to see Freddie waiting there with his keys in his hand twirling it on his fingers.

I smiled at him and began to walk down the hallway. When I got to the door, he hugged me with a full-hearted embrace. When he passed my hips, I winced but didn't make it known. 'He can never know…' Freddie broke the hug and we both left the house I called home. As I closed the door, I was happy that I was never going to go back there.

**A/N- End of chapter or story… you decide… should I keep going on with this story or just end it there… I'll give one week… if this story is not particularly liked… I'll end it.. But if it is… well I'll have another chapter in two weeks…**

**The story is a bit non-real to the show… Review with comments…**

**This story was depressing to write… I cried like 7 times… totally depressing…**


	2. A Hero

Airplanes

**A/N- I found this funny… I had more reviews on one chapter of Airplanes than I did on my Seddie smut story The Quiet Things… So I'm writing this at like 4:40 in the morning to get this done before I update my other story…**

**Since like all of you said you wanted another I might as well give it to you…**

**This one will be based off a different song…**

**Lay Me Down by Dirty Heads… mostly because that song sounds so upbeat but has those little depressing notions that they didn't actually get away…**

**Chapter Two**_- "Lay Me Down"_

He was a hero to me. He had saved me from that hellishly, evil woman. He deserved praise of the highest caliber, like those heroes got in those movies. But I didn't seem like the one who should give it. I didn't seem like I deserved to be thankful for his actions. He saved me but was I worth saving? I didn't think so. But he came… he saved me… for some odd reason the world wanted me happy… wanted Freddie to save me. Why Freddie? I didn't know and I didn't think it right to ask. I just stared at him as he drove us back to his apartment, well actually Carly's. But I believed we were going to his when we arrived at the apartment building. I held my red bag close to myself as he let me get out in front of the building so I wouldn't have to walk far; 'such a nice boy.' As I sat on the sidewalk waiting for him to arrive after he parked, I sat and looked at the dark skies. Not a single star in sight. Just dark blue… like the sky was lifeless… It saddened me, but then he came into view and I quickly put on a smile. We had not arrived at the apartment building until after one. When he walked up, he scooped me up and I held him like a crutch. As he hobbled me to the elevator, I couldn't help but thank him for saving me from my mother… silently… I had to keep up appearances around my friends, no matter what. Even if he knew that my mother beats me to a bloody pulp. I leaned out to push the button after a couple seconds of awkward waiting, and as I pushed the button he pushed it as well. As I held my fingers on the button, his hand was upon mine and I looked at him with my seductive eyes. I couldn't help but blush but failed when I tried to push it off. I stood draped over Freddie as we waited for the elevator to reach his floor. His arm was upon my waist and the heat radiating at that one point made the rest of my body as cold as ice. It was like that was the one point where heat was needed. My legs began to shake when his finger got bored and started moving. The feeling in my legs left me as his finger grazed the one place I hope he didn't notice, the cut I gave myself less than 3 hours ago. I looked over at him and watched him as he repeatedly grazed it hoping he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I began to bite my lips as a tear fell from my eyes realizing just how tender my wound still was. When we got to the floor, I tried to run out of the elevator to make sure he wouldn't notice a single thing, but my body was too broken to do so. And he held his hand along my waist giving me leverage to walk at least slightly. When we arrived at the junction point between his home and Carly's, he leaned me up against the wall. He was about to knock on her door when he saw his watch on his right hand. He lifted his hand to his face and saw that it was way past the time he knew Carly would be up. He looked at me just slightly and I saw something I knew in my mind I was happy about. He blushed as he looked at me and I saw barely half a smile as he looked at me hesitantly.

"Okayyyy…. Welll… ummm… Carly will not be up… and I don't think it right to disturb her right now… soooo… for tonight… you will have to stay in my place… I'm sure I can explain to my mother tomorrow why…. But I'lll not tell about somethings I know you don't want anyone to know about…" he was talking about my mother and the beatings… I looked at him in the corner of my eyes and just nodded.

He turned around and unlocked his door. As we walked in, I looked to my left and saw the couch of his living room, it was a pale blue with no table and a tv built into the wall. 'Over protective mother doesn't like sharp corners…' I thought to myself. She didn't even keep scissors in the damn house. This was the mother I wanted, one that cared about my well being. One that loved me with all her heart to not hurt me in any way. I smiled just a bit to myself and looked to my right. A kitchen was covered in olive green porcelain tiles. We walked over to a small counter top as Freddie sat me in a raised chair. As I leaned against the table, I threw my red bag on the table to lean my head against it. It was sort of comfortable but a zipper was digging into my head, the front zipper. The zipper that blocked people from knowing the killer truth. The truth of my cutting…

I stared at the zipper for a few seconds than looked at Freddie who walked into his room. I leaned my head back down thinking this was going to be my bed when after a few minutes, Freddie was next to me pushing at me to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw him with two crutches. I grabbed them and he told me that instead of being a mean host, he would allow me to sleep in his comfortable bed instead of on the harsh couch. I grabbed the crutches and he walked ahead of me leading me to his room, like I didn't know where it was in the first place. When I arrived at his bedroom door, I looked to see something different than my previous visits. His room was sort of empty, almost barren. Unlike my room which had posters of every band I liked, his depressed me… a lot. All he had was a bed and a desk with a computer. I went to his bed and sat down. It felt like I had just sat on a cloud. I put my cruthches up against the wall next to me and leaned back to see that I had a clear view of the depressingly lifeless sky. I stared at it and then looked back towards the doorway, where Freddie was standing.

"It's got a nice view right? You can see the stars, but I guess there are none out there tonight, or else you'd be smiling. Hope the bed is to your liking… If you need anything just holler…" He turned around when I said…

"Could you bring me my bag… I want something out of it…" I tell him…

"What is it? I'll get you it…" he says… "No…" I yell, then I say in a lighter tone of voice, "I mean no… I can get it out of it myself…"

He smiled and nodded, and went to get me my bag. He was gone for a couple of minutes and I suspected he had gone through my bag but put that suspicion away when he returned. "What do you have in this bag, a half ton of bricks?" he said sarcastically. When he gave me my bag, I quickly noticed a zipper was slightly open and I looked at him angrily. When he fidgeted a bit, about to walk away, I relieved my anger and asked him, "You don't have to go… you can stay… it is your room… it is your house…" I gulped when I finished. He grabbed the door frame and looked at it.

"No… don't want my mother to think something was up… she'd kick you out in a heartbeat if she got that idea… trust me… I don't think I could handle seeing you get kicked out of my house…" I almost saw a tear fall down his cheek but I believed it was just my tired eyes playing tricks on me. He hit the door frame lightly as he grabbed the handle and closed the door. I stared at the closed door for a coupled of minutes before looking at his empty lifeless room. The walls were all white and the room looked almost like a psychopath lived here. I leaned back again and looked up at the lifeless sky again. I leaned as closest to my side as I could without giving my self pain from my wound on my hip. I opened my red bag and grabbed out two things, my airplane clock and the picture of me, Freddie, and Carly. I put the clock on the ground and gripped the picture to me. I stared at it and smiled as I watched Freddie's incredible smile, the one he didn't have all night.

Why did I deserve to be saved by Freddie… Why was Freddie even at my house so late… Why am I at his home… So many questions gripped my mind as I looked at the sky, holding the picture close to my heart once again. Why did Freddie have to leave… This is his room… I'm just a pest… I shouldn't have been saved… I knew I didn't deserve it… I mean look at what I've done to myself… I've cut myself a little more than 12 times… The thoughts seem to make me even more depressed. More worthless. More like what I am… nothing but a nuisance. My thoughts begin to make me cry. I close my eyes and pull my left hand to my face, wiping away as many tears as I can. The feel of the tears hurts… and my body feels empty. Soon my body is so empty, and so numb that I can't speak, can't smell, can't breathe. It puts me into a dreamlike state. I was aware of my surroundings, but couldn't really do or say much to change anything. Then I hear something. The knob turns and I hear a light breathing. As the figure walks in he stands over my body. I get scared but what he does is something I don't expect. He sits down and leans against the bed. I stare at the back of his head.

"You know… Sam…" The figure was Freddie. "I don't even know why I wanted to see you tonight… just a feeling popped in my head in the middle of the night and it told me that I needed to see you… and it couldn't wait… I was afraid you wouldn't even be awake at the time but I took the chance… I just needed to see you… When I saw your bruises… something in me died… my heart almost started breaking when I saw all those bruises on your face…" I listened to his words trying to cry but I couldn't. "I had to beat up who was responsible for doing that to you… I didn't care if I would lose my life in the process… I just had to save you from someone who was doing that to you…" He turned around and grabbed my hand. "Sam… I'm in love with you… I can't explain why… I don't care about you beating me up… You're everything to me and seeing you hurt… hurts me as well…" I tried to look at his face but my body… wouldn't move. If I moved, the moment would be destroyed. I waited for him to say something else when he leaned forward and kissed me. Tears were in his eyes, overflowing him and some fell on my face. He kissed with so much passion and love that all pain in my body that ever was there, left me. My body was allowed to move but I didn't take much use of it. His tongue begged entrance to my mouth, hitting my lips lightly then pulling back and repeating the process. Then just before his tongue tapped on my lips, my lips opened for his enjoyment to further itself. When he noticed my mouth was open, he darted for comfort in my mouth, he got it. We played with each other's tongue for about 3 minutes. The entire time, he didn't think for one second I was awake. Even I was surprised. I tried desperately hard not to grab his head and pull his lips closer to mine. What we had was enough. He leaned his head back, still holding onto my hand.

"I just hope… one day… you'll feel the same way I do… but I guess I'll just have to deal with that until the day comes…" little did he know, I did… more than I could possibly explain. He lifted his hand to his head in shame. "I just took advantage of her… I'm such a pervert…" he lifted himself off the bed and walked to the door. He put his hand in his pocket and grabbed something familiar. Something shiny… it was so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. He held the object in his hand and closed the door. When I noticed my body coming back to me, I lifted my left hand and touched my finger to my lips. I smiled slightly as I looked back at the closed door. I sat up and walked to the door slowly. I forgot my crutches but decided I wanted to be silent in my endeavors. As I hobbled outside the door, I saw Freddie walk into the bathroom. I slowly walked over to the bathroom door with my hand on the wall, steadying myself. What I heard was something I'd never forget.

"Such a pervert… such a pervert…mhnnnr" slowly and silently… what got me to lean closer was the last sound. "mhnnrrrrrr" it was a sound I knew quite well. I heard another sentence that made me put my hand to my mouth. Tears fell from my eyes as I listened to the one sentence that caused my soul to die.

-Break-Break-

**A/N- I don't particularly like this story.. but I'll keep going as long as you guys keep reviewing… review twice if you reviewed once on a chapter before… I left it a cliffy because I wanted to have somewhere to go with this story… the chapter gripped me and I didn't want it to seem like a smaller version of one of my favorite ICarly fanfics. Though the cutting is something the other one didn't have. Hopefully you like this enough to review…**

**I have a slight idea of the next chapter… But keep in mind that this is a very hard story to write… I need some cliffys to know where I'll go with the story… it took 2 weeks to realize a storyline for this… the chapters will be short because well… not much is going on in my head with this… this is a DRAMA-full story… I love the sam character a lot… and seeing her cut herself is sad enough…**

**Review to tell me what you think he did… and what you think made her cry… Try to be nice if you didn't like this chapter… I mean it was hard enough to follow up a story that was so gripping like the first chapter of this story… the next chapter will be up in a week… hopefully I'll have a couple nice reviews by then…**


	3. Nobody's Home

Airplanes

**A/N- Sorry to all my subscribers… I've been doin college and its hard to write when the pressure kills you…**

**So I have thought about the story and this chapter… and I finally got over my procrastination and I'm going to write the next chapter…**

**The reason these chapter's are named after songs Is mostly for the 'reader' to know what song I was listening to when I wrote the chapter…**

**This chapter, I was listening to Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home…**

**That song and many other avril lavigne songs…**

**Sorry if the story has spelling or grammer errors… havent written a story in awhile… and have been talking to a friend who doesn't care how something is written…**

**I have left you in suspense for long enough…**

_**Chapter Three**_**- "**Nobody's Home"

"such a pervert… such a pervert… mnnnhhhrrrr…" the sound echoed in the hallway. It was scary and sad but I proceeded towards the sound with curiosity.

I found myself looking at a mirror reflecting Freddie and his ventures. The light from the bathroom cast itself upon me through the crack of the door. The light was intoxicating. The thought of a moth came to my mind.

I began to hear *drip*drip*drip* as I got closer. It was annoying and mysterious but I pushed it as the sink of the bathroom.

"She'll never love me… why should I kid myself… her voice is sweet but her words are deadly… if she found out I loved her, shed just spit in my face and beat me up… I kid myself to think of any better." I pushed my hand to my mouth as his words caused tears to fall from my eyes.

I heard a fissing sound when he finished his sentence. I stared at his reflection as he looked downwards towards the sink… mmmnnnhhrrr… I heard the *drip* sound once again… it was not continuous but it came at weird times, like when he was finished with his comments…

My steps got shorter and began to give the sense that I was crawling towards him. I wanted to know where the hell those *drips* were coming from.

"Carly doesn't love you, Sam will never love you… Your fist kiss was a pity kiss… and you'll be a virgin forever… just give up…" *drip*drip*drip*drip*drip* the drips began to fall faster and more louder… it was heartbreaking and annoying… it was like raindrops hitting the sidewalk.

One step, then another and I was nearly a yard away from the bathroom. I still couldn't find out where the dripping was coming from. "No one will ever love you… you are a pervert… you are a pervert…" his sounds were beginning to fade… slowly… I touched the door frame and looked at the mirror and saw the origins of the dripping…

"Such a pervert… such a pervert…. Forgive me sam…." Freddie cut himself… as I looked at his arm, he had four new cuts bleeding profusely… As I looked at his eyes, I couldn't stop crying… He had worn long-sleeve shirts every time I saw him… why had I not noticed… I'm a cutter and I didn't even notice something, I do a lot myself…

'Freddie… why….?' tears fell hard… it hurt… His eyes closed and he grabbed the sink. He took a deep breathe, overflowing himself in the pain on his arm… When he let it out, he began to fall… He fell to his knees and fell to his right… "Freddie…" he fell unconscious…

I hobbled quickly inside and grabbed him… "Freddie… Freddie…" I tried to wake him… but he wouldn't… I got up and began to drag him to his room… When we got there, I threw him on the bed…

"You saved me… now im going to save you…" I told him as I grabbed my red backpack… I opened my front pocket and grabbed out my metal box… I opened it and grabbed the alcohol and sterilized bandages…

I first open the alcohol and take a sterilized bandage and wet it with alcohol… I rub it upon Freddie's wrist… He doesn't show any emotion… not pain… not sadness… not anger… nothing… He must be numb, the thought scares me…

"no… he is going to be fine… he is going to live…" As I wipe away all the excess blood that's preventing me to know how bad the damage actually is, I grab a sewing needle from my bow and begin to sew his cuts closed… they were really bad and I don't know if my attempts were helping him in any way… but I kept at it… When the four cuts were sewed closed as good as I could get, I grabbed another steralized bandage and wrapped it around his cuts…

When I finished encircling his wrist, I picked it up with tears in my eyes and kissed the general area of the cuts… "See. Sam made it all better…" I had gone frantic… still no emotion… no pain… I got up to close and lock the door… I returned to his bed and moved him over so that I could lay with him… I turned him on his side and lay there holding him in my arms like a teddy bear…

"Sam made it better… Same made it better…" the words caused me to cry… Hysterics soon set in and my mind was lost… I lay there, staring at the blank wall behind Freddie and just lost myself… I was completely dead inside…

"Freddie…. Please come back…. to mama (**A/N- not freddies actual mother, Sam's nickname for herself…**)…"

**A/N- hopefully you guys enjoyed that… I wanted Sam to seem like she totally went insane losing Freddie… Hopefully I did that…**

**Please review…**

**Tell me if you cried… id love to know that my story caused an emotion like that…**

**Sorry again for the lateness…**


	4. Happiness is a Warm Gun

Airplanes

**A/N- It seems, that Freddie is on his way to death… let us all give him a glorious send-off… **

**We will soon discover what that damn tunnel from "light at the end of the tunnel" really is…**

**Because seriously… its not the destination, it's how you get there… and no one ever talks about the tunnel they walk down to get to the light…**

**I guess after what you will read in this chapter will explain why they never have…**

**Chapter Four:** _"Happiness is a Warm Gun"_

**FPOV**

I fell into the overwhelming darkness. I don't think happiness was ever shown to a place of immense depression. Explains how I have found myself here. A man can walk aimlessly for miles and not have any complaints. Even the floor had it's good moments. It was flat, like metal. The air was frigid like winter. I couldn't find another human being in this god-forsaken place… ha… god forsaken… I'm right at home…

I can make whatever I want out of this world… but I really don't want to…

I look out towards what I could only guess is a horizon and see a black figure… standing there… waiting for me… calling out to me… but I don't move. I just stand there watching her scream to possibly tears in their eyes. I am worth nothing… the "person" that is supposedly up there is nothing but a figment… She does not care and so she does not exist… at least not to me…

But I watch her break down to her knees… screaming with all her might… but her words, however loud, fall on deaf ears… I turn from her and walk away… I tell her to leave me be… I have no reason for return…

"you moron… YOU FUCKING MORON!" she yells… but her words still fall to deaf ears…

"Go away… you do not exist… now leave me to die…" I stare up at the black sun that hovers, yet is transfixed above my head. She runs after me… but to no avail. She neither moves closer nor further away… we are forever to stay the distance between us. What would happen if she came closer to me or I to her… I do not take that chance… and so I do not allow it…

She keeps running… knowing that her efforts will yield no results… she still runs and does not stop… "Why?" I ask the girl… she doesn't answer… she just keeps running towards me still unable to move an inch closer…

tears have filled and left her eyes… Her legs are extinguished by the ferocity she portrays… The pain must have set in 10 minutes ago… But she still fights through it… still wanting to come to me… I yell again… "Why? Why keep coming after me? WHY KEEP FIGHTING? GIVE UP!"

She yells back, the sadness gripping her throat… she yells through the sobs she was devoured by… "NEVER!"

"WHY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN FROM YOUR VENTURE TO ME! WHAT?"

Even I could tell she wanted to give up… but there was something in her that wanted to continue… something that told her that she had to.

She stopped to catch her breath… leaning against her legs, huffing the 'air' in this place.

Then I hear her answer…

"I LOVE YOU FREDDIE! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Then she looks at me, I can only assume she has tears in her eyes… "WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL! FREDDIE, I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR YEARS! BELIEVE ME WHEN I TELL YOU…. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Again she begins to run towards me… with more determination than she displayed before.

This time… I allow her to come closer… it doesn't take long before the distance between us rapidly fades to none. When she finally reaches me, she tackles me and we both fall to the ground. She stares at me through her frantic golden locks. "Sam…"

"Freddie…. I love you… and I will not lose you… I can't…" She grips tightly around me and buries her face in my chest.

"Sam… You are just saying that… I am loved by no one…" She grips tighter… She looks up at me and slaps me…

With tears filling her eyes she asserts "Don't you ever say I don't love you… DON'T YOU EVER SAY YOU ARE NOT LOVED BY ANYONE! I love you…" in an instant she made her statement clear…. In the next she kisses me… Her tongue delicately sliding across my lips. My mouth opens to hers and like her personality, her tongue slides around everything, being ever so delicate not to change a thing… I felt like she was breaking into me… like the door she broke into to get into my house every day.

In that one kiss, I knew… I knew she had feelings for me… feelings that could not be explained from a small statement as cliché as 'I love you.' She desired me, but she hated me, she lived her life, but she couldn't live without me, she joined Icarly just to be surrounded by my presence everyday… but every time she left she felt as if half of her 'self' had been ripped from her. Her kiss told me that much…

I can assure you, the feelings she had for me were more complicated than how I explained it. But the fact of the matter was… she loved me…

I hold her in my arms… once the kiss is done… she goes back to her spot on my chest… and there I lay, staring at the ceiling… well… the dark abyss above me. There was no true ceiling, nor was there a true floor.

dripdripdrip The sound enters my body and becomes all I can hear… I turn to my right and see a waterfall of red liquid fall from the abyss above us. I turn around and see it is surrounding us… I look down and I see Sam… dead…

"Sam…." I shake her… "Sam!…" no response… "SAM!" tears fall from my eyes… I pull her towards me… I pull her into my arms and I cradle her… The red liquid around me begins to fall and consume us both… I don't care… I let it… I have lost the one… the one I cared for most… I kiss her cheek and then I look upwards…

In a small whisper I tell her… "I'll be with you soon, Sam…"

In the end…. I drown in the red liquid… the blood… in that sea of blood… there exists a dark force… the ability to survive in blood… and sadly, I had that ability… I fell to the bottom… being surrounded and devoured by blood is not something I can describe… it's like being in the darkest of deep ocean waters…

Somehow the blood had the feel of an ocean… and under all this blood…. There lay a hidden chamber… a trove of secrets… it was a blood atlantis. A Towering building in the ocean of blood. I swam through the building to find a small room… A very VERY recognizable place…

I should know… it _**was **_my room…

I swim inside and see two people on the bed… I swim closer and as I try to get a look at their faces… I can't… they have no faces… like literally… They looked like unpainted paper mache puppets…

As I began to leave, someone was waiting for me… It was Carly… I stare at her… I begin to smile, but I begin to realize… I shouldn't… In one instant, she stabs me, just below the heart… I breathe out once and I begin to see stars…

"Come back to momma… PLEASE!"

"S….a…..m…" Carly pulls the weapon out of me and stabs again, piercing my stomach…

"Freddie… Please come back… please… I can't live without you…"

"Sa….mm…."

Carly pulls her weapon out of me again… "No one loves you Freddie… I don't love you… Sam doesn't love you… Succumb to death" her form changes into Sam… "Why don't you just give up… We'll be better off without you…"

"Freddie… I love you… I love you so much…"

I laugh…

"Never…"

Sam pulls the weapon out of me… "Can't go quietly, can you?" She takes the final blow… stabbed though the heart…

As I begin to feel the harshness of my death, four marks appear on my arm and I begin to understand what they are… I commited suicide… for three minutes… I have been dead… for three minutes…

"Haha, like I said Sam… I'll be with you soon…"

""Sam…. I love…. You too…"

She took one more deep breath… "Freddie?"

-Break-Break-

**Chapter 4- END!**

**A/N- Hooray… Freddie, did not die… who could have predicted that… oh wait… ME!**

**Lolz**

**Well it seems you get another chapter… and like last time, I'm here to apologize on the lateness…**

**Review and favorite… for the update that will come in about 4 months… probably… im not into this story that much…**

"_Dear all,_

_I bet most of you are wondering why this story is under supernatural section… WELLLL do you all remember the first chapter where Sam wished on the star for Freddie to come to her aid… Well it was a WISH… she wished upon an airplane and it came true… it was my take on the Airplanes song… that is why it is a supernatural category… seriously you thought that a kid of the age of 16 under his own fruition came to a girls house at midnight just to check up on her… YOU ARE BORDERLINE INSANE!_

_Sincerely,_

_Writer, SeddieDestiny"_


End file.
